


To Be Special

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Merpeople AU [15]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Confessions, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Het, Human, Interspecies, Interspecies Relationship(s), Kissing, Love, Merpeople, Swimming, mermaid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28114905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: Charlotte doesn't full understand why Ultra Magnus loves her so much, but it still makes her happy.
Relationships: Ultra Magnus (Transformers)/Original Character(s), Ultra Magnus/Charlotte
Series: Merpeople AU [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/695466
Kudos: 6





	To Be Special

Drifting gently on the current, Ultra Magnus hummed contently during his patrol.

Despite his annoyance with the young Rodimus shirking his duties, for once the patrols were completed with relative ease, allowing him some time alone. But such time, he preferred to spend with Charlotte. How he had come to be attracted to such a wholesome and kind human - still amazed such a person existed - he could only surmise the universe finally rewarding his loyalty. Or perhaps he was incredibly lucky.

It didn’t matter. All that mattered was that, now he was free, he could enjoy her company once again.

They had been meeting up for a few months now. At first, she had been wary of him, and cautious. He hadn’t pushed though, waiting for her to open up to him and realize he was not a threat. She was much more comfortable around him now than when they had first met, and he enjoyed her company greatly. More than he had with any other mercreature he knew.

He confessed this to her a few weeks ago. He had even expressed an interest in having her a mate. Charlotte hadn’t known what to say, and she had even tried to tell him that he was better off with a mermaid. She truly believed she didn’t deserve his affections.

So, he asked her to wait. To think about it. And when she thought it all over, then she could make a decision and give him an answer. Which he was still waiting for, but he didn’t mind. She still spent time with him, so he knew she was thinking about it seriously. It was all he could ask for. He just wanted to be with her.

Coming around to the small cove, now dubbed their cove, he eased over the rocks before spotting her around the bend. Excitement bloomed up his chest seeing her, but another warmth sprung forth at the sight of her attire.

He was used to her keeping the lower half of her body covered. At least down to her knees. He was aware of her scars; he had even seen them when he had first met her. She was ashamed of them, and always tried to hide them. More often than not, she would wear long skirts or dresses or even sometimes pants to their little meetup spot because she didn’t want him to see them.

But not today. She was wearing a swimsuit, as humans called it. It was a dark pink one piece, though she was also wearing black shorts as well. Her thighs were completely exposed… and he could tell she was a little uncomfortable, but she wasn’t trying to hide herself. She sat there, patiently waiting for him, thighs completely out.

From his position, the scars didn’t seem to show all that much, except for the ‘fresh’ scars; they contrasted with her fair complexion. But he also knew she hadn’t made any more since they had met, which was incredibly leaving. Seeing her legs, old scars and newer ones, let him know she hadn’t done anything since.

He knew showing her thighs was a large leap for her, and he intended not to make her feel any less. He made a soft call, signaling her to his presence. Slowly, he approached, allowing her the chance or time to cover if she felt the need. Breaching the surf, pulling up on a rock, he found she made no move to hide nor change.

Instead, she smiled, pleased to see him. “Hey, Magnus.”

“Hello, Charlotte,” he cooed, pushing himself higher to greet her. The first time he had tried this she was confused; an adorable stunned look was worth the little gesture. This time, however, she leaned in, pressing her forehead to his in greeting. “I hope you were not waiting long.”

She pulled away to shake her head. “I only got here a few minutes ago. I was waiting for my parents to leave before I came out here.”

He nodded. She didn’t talk much about her parents, but he was aware of the tension between her and them. He was also aware that the tension existed between her and the rest of her family, with the exception of her older brother David that she seemed to adore. The others… He knew they didn’t get along, and they were no doubt the cause to her low self-esteem.

Charlotte then slipped into the water, much to his surprise. He moved back with her, though he was not expecting her to touch his arm when he came close. “Do you think you could… take me for a swim today?”

He was caught off guard. Most of the time they spent together was in the cove. Not to mention that she seemed to avoid swimming since she had been attacked. He didn’t mind though, since being with her regardless was enough. Still, her request to swim into open water, even after a successful patrol, left him with slight worry. But who was he to deny her request? Especially when she hardly ever asked for anything.

“Of course,” he smiled, dipping lower to allow her to take the dorsal fin on his back. Once he felt she had a good grip, he gently swam over the submerged rocks out into open water. He made sure to swim slowly and allow the ocean current to carry him along, allowing Charlotte a light grip and to not have the waves splash and splatter against her face.

He didn’t necessarily know where to take her, but he did recall a small reef not far from their cove. However, she was human; he doubted she could hold her breath that long. He had no issue holding his for hours at a time, but humans required more air. He was almost ready to make a new plan entirely when a new thought hit him.

“Charlotte, this might be a little… impromptu, but can you swim here for just a moment?” he asked, sliding her off his fin.

“W-Will you be long?” she asked, shifting her hands gently back and forth while her legs spun and kicked to keep her above the water.

“No, but if you are uncomfortable waiting, we can go somewhere else.” He understood her weariness, but the energon seaweed was only meters away. With a few kicks of his tail, he would be back in seconds.

Charlotte pondered, curious as to what he had planned. Still, she would be alone for some time. She hadn’t gone out into the ocean to swim since that sharkticon almost killed her, but… He said he wouldn’t be gone long. And she knew he wouldn’t leave her long and allow her to get hurt.

“O-Okay,” she finally said, giving a small smile to reassure him “O-Only if you won’t be long.”

With a plan in place, Ultra Magnus slipped under the water before a powerful kick propelled him to the energon seaweed.

Charlotte squeaked, feeling the sudden current push her back a bit. But she quickly righted herself and continued to paddle above water. She tried not to let the anxiety get to her, and made sure she wasn’t moving around too much. She didn’t want to attract any predators…

She took a breath and tried to stay calm, but the longer she was alone, the longer it seemed Magnus was taking. Without a way of knowing the time, as well as her own mind fighting off a panic, she started to think time was going by longer than it should have been. Had she been waiting five or ten minutes? Fifteen? She focused on breathing but her mind raced. Was he coming back? Maybe she shouldn’t have…

Her line of thought broke as Ultra Magnus breached a few meters away from her, crashing down and making waves. She quickly paddled over him, swimming up to him as he closed the gap. She couldn’t help but to latch onto his arms, allowing some rationality to come back to her. 

Now she just left her feeling silly. It hadn’t even been five minutes, and she was acting like he had abandoned her for an eternity.

“Charlotte, are you okay?” he cooed, checking over her. “You’re shaking.”

“Yes, I’m fine, just… I’m not used to being this far out,” she said, not wanting him to worry.

“Are you sure?”

She nodded. But before she could say anything else, she noticed there was a strange patch of seaweed in his hand. “What’s that?”

“We call it Energon, but humans give it another name.” Showing her the seaweed, he pushed out a strange glob of fluorescent blue. “We eat this as an alternative to fish and meat, since it grows rapidly, but it does something else for humans.”

“Does… what?”

He didn’t say. Instead, he pushed the blob closer to Charlotte, urging her to bite it.

“Is...is it safe?” she asked, a little unsure.

“I’ve been told no harm comes from a human drinking it. Overconsumption can have side effects, but that would require several large doses. I promise you won’t get sick nor will it harm you.” 

She was a little skeptical, but she trusted him. Besides, he must have a reason for her to try it. Resigning to her curiosity, she bit into the blob. The lining was like plastic, sucking it into her mouth to apply pressure. Like a soft-serve egg, it popped and flooded her mouth with a thick, almost alcoholic burn.

Surprised, she swallowed, cringing from the burn. It left a salty-sweet tingle on her tongue; the taste was almost baffling. Suddenly, she felt like her throat grew and breathing became much easier. Almost too easy.

“Hold on,” Ultra Magnus soothed, slowly dropping beneath the water with Charlotte still in his arms.

A mild panic took her as they dove under and deeper into the depths, she held her breath. For a moment, she thought he was going to drown her!

“Relax,” he assured her. “Take a breath. The seaweed seems to allow humans to breath underwater.”

Concerned again, she resisted the urge to breathe. However, seeing Ultra Magnus confident, she took a chance. Pulling her hands away, she released a gasp, breathing in… and found nothing. She didn’t gag or choke, breathing normally. For a moment, she thought she was hallucinating, but when she saw the smile on the other’s face, she knew this was real.

“This… This is incredible!” she cried, completely amazed. This shouldn’t have been possible. This was completely insane. She couldn’t keep herself from smiling brightly. It was actually incredible!

He smiled back. Then he stretched out his hand to offer to her. She gently took it, allowing him to guide her down into the deep sea. She held it tightly as they swam down deeper until a beautiful reef came into view. Her eyes widened in fascination and awe; she had never seen anything like this, except for pictures online.

“It’s beautiful…”

He chuckled. “I thought you might enjoy just taking a small dive and look around down here. See what I get to see.”

Charlotte was lost for words, but as Ultra Magnus dove deeper, her body shivered. The water temperature dropped and her head felt tight. Letting go of his hand had him spinning around, watching her poke her ears before moving to cover her nose and mouth.

“Wait!” Swimming back, he quickly took her hands away from her face. “Doing that may cause more harm, I’ll swim slower.”

“Oh… Okay…”

True to his word, their decent was slower, allowing the pressure build to slowly lessen and her ears acclimating to the new pressure. Now they were over the reef, riding the current and marveling at the smaller sea life. Fish and crustaceans flittered and swam about. An eel poked its head out before disappearing as Ultra Magnus swam by. It was almost magical, completely unreal… If her friends knew, they would have been green with envy.

Coming to what looked like a clam, Charlotte watched as Ultra Magnus snatched it up, his stronger fingers and claws cracking open the shell and scooping out… pearls. It was an oyster, not a clam, and she couldn’t help but marvel the precious stones. However, looking up, she almost snorted in laughter as Ultra Magnus snacked on the oyster.

Coiling around through the reef a little longer, Charlotte looked up to Ultra Magnus. The sun was not overhead, casting beautiful rippled and patterns around them, but looking up it illuminated the hulking whale, a dreaming aura enveloping him and causing Charlotte to blush. She would be lying if she didn’t feel something for the aquatic gentleman. He had been there for her, he had been kind to her - kinder than any she had known.

Her mind drifted back to the day he suddenly asked her to be his mate. It had been so shocking when he had confessed. He was a strong and powerful mer, kind and caring and handsome… Why would he want a human as a mate? And it wasn’t like she was anyone special. Honestly, it made zero sense to her why he liked her so much.

But she was still flattered. She had tried to persuade him that she wasn’t good enough for him, but he still insisted she was beautiful and kind and worthy of love and affection. And even though she hadn’t given him a direct answer, he didn’t press for it. He allowed her to think about it, and did not push even when they would meet up like this.

He was always waiting for her. Even when he had first tried to approach her, he waited until she was comfortable. He waited her to be okay with him touching her. He waited for her to be willing to join him in the water. And now he was patiently waiting for her answer, something he seemed content to wait for as long as it took until she came to her answer.

“Charlotte?”

She turned her head to see him coming up in front of her. She could see the concern in his eyes, his hands moving to touch her but pausing. Because he didn’t want to make her uncomfortable. Because he wanted her to feel safe and secure. As he always made sure to do whenever they were together. As he probably would always do forever.

Ultra Magnus was caught off guard when the human suddenly threw her arms around his neck. “Charlotte-?!”

“Hug me back,” she said softly, holding him tighter. “Please?”

He was still caught off guard by her sudden affections, considering she wasn’t the type to be so touchy. Charlotte herself had said that she wasn’t one to cling to people, and had never really craved physical affection. He had suspected it was due to the fact that her family never gave her much as a child, but he could not be certain.

But what he did know was that she wanted him to hold her, so he wrapped his arms around her and held her close to his chest. Charlotte nuzzled against his chest, practically clinging to him at this point. He didn’t understand why, but he wasn’t complaining.

“Do you really want me to be your mate?” she said softly. “Me?”

“Yes.”

She couldn’t help but to give a soft laugh. He said it without any hesitation, without embarrassment… She really couldn’t understand why someone as kind and wonderful as him would have feelings for someone as plain and average as her. She wasn’t the prettiest or the smartest, she didn’t stand out, there was nothing remarkable about her. Yet, for whatever reason, he only wanted her.

She pulled back from him to stare at his face. He was too good. Why he would want her, out of everyone else in this world, she would never understand. But… She wanted to believe him. She wanted to believe that Ultra Magnus’s feelings were sincere, that he was really chose her to be his mate.

She didn’t deserve him… but she wanted him. He was the only one who ever treated her like this, whoever cared for her so deeply that he was… in love with her. He made her happy, and she wanted to be happy. And maybe… Maybe she could be happy with him.

Leaning forward, she gently pressed her lips against his. Ultra Magnus froze, but Charlotte didn’t stop. She kept hugging him tightly, molding her She wasn’t very good at talking, especially about her feelings, but she wanted him to know how she felt. And if she couldn’t say it properly, at least she could show it. 

She broke the kiss first, pulling back to see his stunned face. He honestly looked really cute just staring at her with wide eyes. It made her smile, pressing her face into his neck.

“Char… Charlotte?”

“If you really want me as a mate, then… then I can be yours,” she said softly, hugging him a little tighter. “I-I’m… I know I can be really annoying and I’m not great at talking, and I-I’m really just awkward and average… B-But if you’re okay w-with me just liking you too, I-!”

His arms suddenly tightened around her, pulling her tight against his chest. She gasped, looking up to see Ultra Magnus staring down at her. The intense gaze made her blush, but she was unable to look away as he pressed her even closer to him. It didn’t help that one of his hands came up to hold her face, forcing her to look at him.

“You’re exceptional,” he murmured softly, resting his forehead against hers. “There’s no one else in this world like you… You can as awkward as you’d like, I still only want you. I’ve only ever wanted you.”

She blushed brightly, but a wide smile came to her face. She couldn’t really understand why he thought so highly of her, but it was nice, wonderful even. It made her feel important, loved, and… special. Something she never felt at home, something even her dear brother David or friends could never really make her feel. Ultra Magnus was the only one who could make her feel so… special.

She had always wanted to feel like this. To just be… special. To be special and loved and adored… She just wanted to be happy. She didn’t need anything else, if she could just be happy with her life. And maybe with Ultra Magnus, she finally could be.


End file.
